Drunk on Arousal
by DarkshadowXsunny-sides
Summary: This is how Molly got her self sparked up in Sunny Side Up. What happens when you get a femme drunk for the first time, it can't possibly be good can it? This is for Wizard God, I love your story. SidesXocXSunny


_**Drunk on Arousal**_

Sunny and Sides sat on the couch watching Molly, interact with the other bots. They both were silently chatting over the sibling bond when Molly staggered over to them.

"Having a good time Princess?" Sides asked gently. She swayed back and forth sipping more of her high grade.

Molly nodded happily, she took another step forward but lost her footing and fell on Sunny's lap. She looked up at Sunny through foggy optics smiling widely at him.

"Are you okay?" Sunny asked looking Molly up and down with worried optics, nothing bad seemed wrong.

Molly nodded Sunny looked back up at her faceplates and smiled back at her, Sunny looked Molly in the optics.

Molly smiled and pressed her lips to Sunny's, his optics widened in complete shock at her very bold move.

Sunny's shock soon faded, and he kissed her back, Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around Sunny. Sides moved from were he was sitting on the couch his optics clouded with lust.

Molly pulled away from the kiss slightly panting, Sunny whimpered quietly at the lost of contact. Sides pick up the femme and turned her so she was facing him.

Molly gasped when Sunny started to nibbling, nipping, and sucking on the wires in her neck. Sides captured Molly in a heated kiss his glossa darting into her open mouth.

His glossa slipped down her throat she moaned, but it made no sound being swallowed by Sides greedy mouth.

Sides grounded his pelvis into Molly's steadily heating panel, Molly through her head back as Sides kissed her jaw line, her helm fell on to Sunny's chassis with a dull 'thud'.

"If ya going to interface geta room," Ironhide said, pulling Sideswipe off Molly. Being pulled away from her so suddenly he left a trail of oral lubricants on Molly's jaw. Ironhide grabbed Molly and Sunny and pushed the trio out of the Rec room. Walking to the twins quarters or at least trying to walk to their quarters half way Sunny pushed the overcharged femme into the wall stealing yet another passionate kiss.

Molly eagerly kissed back, once again Molly wrapped her arms around Sunny's neck. Sunny wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Sides tugged on Sunny's shoulder trying to get him to pull away from Molly. Sunny was reluctant to do so but did as his brother wanted, but they needed to get to their room. Using all the self control they could muster up, they were more than ready to have a little fun.

As soon as the door to their room was open they wasted no time to push the poor femme against the wall. Where they were going to make her wither, pant, mewl, and moan, and any other noise they could coax out of her pretty little vocalizers.

Sides ran his glossa down the length of Molly's frame, making her shudder in pleasure. She wobbled a little more on her peds the menstruation to her frame becoming unbearable.

She cried out when Sunny sucked on her audio horn, she leaned her helm in his direction loving the way the pleasure surged through her. Sides stood and started to kiss her exposed cables on her neck, making Molly moan from the double sensation.

Sunny and Sides both stepped away from the panting femme, she whined at the loss of contact. Sides smirked and just like that his armor dropped so he was in nothing more than his protoform, Sunny did the exact same thing.

Molly optics raked over their heavenly body, stopping at their prize possession, the tip was oozing with precum. Molly moaned quietly when Sunny started to pet his own erection, his helm tipping back at the pleasure he was feeling. Molly moved closer to them her armor dropping just as twins did, no soon then it happened their optics were glued to her frame. The trio wasn't thinking about how this was going to affect their friendship, the twins weren't thinking about how Molly was like a little sister to them, and Molly wasn't thinking about how the twins had a girlfriend. Who could very well kill her, just as Ratchet could kill the twins. Molly wasn't to sober to think the wrong in what they were doing.

Molly was drunk on high grade, and the twins were drunk on arousal, making them all incapable to think the horror of what they were about to do. Sides moved closer to Molly, his optics a midnight blue they shine with so must desire, lust, and a very dark promise.

He pulled Molly so she was flush against his frame he ground into her, his spike rubbing against her valve. Molly threw her hem back crying out with the foreign pleasure, Sides ran his servos down Molly's frame tell they were at their destination her leaking valve.

Sides plunged a very eager digit into her valve, Molly let her helm drop down to Sides' chassis mewling quietly. Sides was pleased with the reaction, but he wanted more, he wanted her to scream his name to the skies.

He put another digit into her valve scissoring her harshly, the virgin walls clamping down on his digits. Sunny whined not being able to feel any pleasure. He moved behind Molly and grounded his hips into her protoform's aft. Molly groaned and bucked back into Sunny, he cried out his spike loving the sensation.

They moved their teasing section to the berth were the real magic would happen. Sunny spread Molly's leg not being able to wait any longer, he was desperate for release. He positioned himself at her entrance, and slammed his hips forward. Molly screamed out, in pure pleasure Sunny slammed his lips to Molly's muffling the screams.

Sides slid beside his brother, and pushed himself in next to his brother's spike.

"Molly so tight, so hot, so wonderful," Sides moaned letting his helm roll back. The twins started with a slamming pace, never once lighting up. They slammed in and out in perfect sync, Molly could do nothing more but writhe in pleasure the twins were causing her.

Then they hit her sweet spot, making her arch up and cry out in white hot pleasure, the twins memorizing exactly where they hit and made sure to hit it with ever new position.

Until Molly overload causing the already tight passage to get even tighter, pushing the twins to their own overload.

"Molly!Oh Primus Molly! " they both screamed, the overload being there first since well forever made the intense of it even stronger. Molly laid still on the berth letting the after effect take its toll. The twins gently pulled out, of the quivering valve Molly moaned the oversensitive nodes being charged up again.

The femme shuttered her optics and fell in a deep slumber, the twins grabbed the sheets to cover their bare frames. Both giving Molly a gentle kiss, first Sunny then Sides, and they too drifted off to a peaceful recharge.

The trio still not thinking about the terrible reality still too drunk to realize what they just done, and just how much it could impact their lives for the better…..or worst.

* * *

><p>This is for Wizard God and her story Sunny Side Up.<p>

DarkShadow out


End file.
